The effect of traumatic brain injury on the pharmacological properties of GABAA receptors will be evaluated using whole cell currents in cortical neuronal cultures. Anesthetics will be applied to cultured neurons and patch clamp techniques will be used to evaluate the GABA-mediated currents of cortical neurons. I will determine if stretch-injury alters the functional properties of GABA receptor channels by applying drugs and determining single channel properties. Furthermore, I will determine how stretch-injury effects miniature inhibitory post synaptic currents. This research will help evaluate the cellular and molecular mechanisms that cause TBI, and may aid the development of novel therapies to treat brain injured patients. [unreadable] [unreadable]